Since man first began to experiment with internal combustion engines, the problem of excessive oil consumption and the associated particulate exhaust emissions have been a problem. The present environmental concerns and economic conditions present a unique problem in that excessive particulate engine exhaust emissions are undesirable for environmental purposes and yet the expenditures normally required to reduce such emissions in many instances cannot be justified, particularly in older, high mileage vehicles.